omniversal_battlefieldfandomcom-20200215-history
Aurora
|-|Child= |-|Adult= Character Synopsis Aurora is the main protagonist of Child of Light. She is the young and only daughter of a duchess and duke of 1890's Austria. Since her mother's untimely death in 1893, she had grown up sheltered by her loving father. She and her father were very close and rarely spent any time apart until he eventually fell in love and married soon after to a woman known only as "his new bride". On the night of Good Friday in 1895, Aurora went to sleep and immediately fell ill, the next morning she was found dead. As the duke mourned the death of his only daughter, Aurora awoke and found herself in the mystical land of Lemuria, alive and frightened of her unfamiliar surroundings. To find her way home, she must journey across Lemuria to defeat the Queen of the Night and retrieve the sun, moon, and stars. Character Statistics Tiering: 5-C '| '''4-C '| '3-B ' '''Verse: '''Child of Light '''Name: '''Aurora '''Gender: Female Age: '''8-9 in the beginning of the game, progressively she grows to likely be in her late teens '''Classification: Savior, Messiah, Princess of Austria Special Abilities: 'Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Swordsmanship, Flight, Energy Manipulation, Magic, Fire Manipulation, Lightning Manipulation, Light Manipulation, Water Manipulation, Healing, Regeneration (Mid-Low), Non-Corporeal (In spirit form), Power Nullification (can remove an opponent's ability to act mid attack, through interruption), Immunity to curses, hexes, and other harmful magics with her crown 'Destructive Ability: Moon Level '(Defeated Crepusculum, who contains the entirety of the moon as a result of Umbra sealing it away inside them) | '''Star Level '(Fought on par with Nox, who had the entire sun sealed inside him) | 'Multi-Galaxy Level '(Became powerful enough to combat Umbra, who destroyed most of Lemuria, of which is treated as it's own universe) 'Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ ' (Able to dodge close-range natural lightning and sound-based attacks, can outpace arrows in flight) | '''FTL (On par with her enemies, most of which can dodge and keep pace with her multi-directional, light-based attacks) | Massively FTL+ (On-par with Umbra, who pulled the Sun, Moon, and all the stars of Lemuria from the night sky in a maximum timeframe of 2 years; a bare minimum of tens of billions of times the speed of light, likely considerably higher) Lifting Ability: Class 10 '(Physically as strong as some monsters who are this class through sheer size alone) | '''Stellar '(Capable of taking on Nox, who contains the sun within themselves) | 'Stellar '(Physically the strongest character in the verse, being superior to Umbra who pulled the sun and other objects from the sky physically) 'Striking Ability: Moon Class '| 'Star Class '| 'Multi-Galactic ' '''Durability: Moon level (Fought on par with Crepusculum, within whom was sealed the whole of the Moon) | Star level '''(Fought on par with Nox, within whom was sealed the whole of the Sun) | '''Multi-Galaxy Level (Took hits from a blood-lusted Umbra) Stamina: Superhuman (Can survive in combat while injured and drained of energy. Can endure fighting Umbra whilst enduring physical and mental torture) [[Range|'Range']]: 'Extended melee range with the Sword of Maththildis, likely up to several kilometers with magic | At least the same | At least the same 'Intelligence: Gifted '''(Can solve complex puzzles near instantly and can even learn combat in a short timeframe, even at a young age) '''Weaknesses: '''Mental and physical stress can cause Aurora to drop her guard. Has a limited amount of Magic she can use at a time Other Attributes '''List of Equipment: Sword of Maththildis, A variety of Oculi (Various gemstones that can be equipped for bonus stats and effects, one Brilliant of each plus one Princess Stone and one Erin's Stone is standard equipment; only one Oculi can equipped in each three slots Armor, Accessory), Igniculus (An elemental companion in the form of a firefly), her crown (Which prevents harmful curses, magics, and the like from affecting her), her flute (which, when played, eases emotional pain and sorrow in other beings) Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Slash: Slashes an enemy. Her basic attack. * Slash (All): Slashes all enemies at once. Has a long cast time. * Starlight: Conjures a large flare of magical starlight onto the enemy. Deals heavy light-elemental damage, uses MP. * Starlight (All): Conjures a large flare of magical starlight onto all enemies. Deals heavy light-elemental damage, uses MP. Has a long cast time. * Light Ray: Blasts the enemy with a focused ray of light, or with multiple rays from all directions around them. Deals heavy light-elemental damage with a chance to instantly kill, uses MP. Has a long cast time. * Light Ray (All): Blasts the enemy with a focused ray of light, or with multiple rays from all directions around them. Deals heavy light-elemental damage with a chance to instantly kill, uses lots of MP. Has a very long cast time. * Enhance Damage: Boosts the damage she or a targeted ally deals by 45% for the next 4 turns. * Healing: Heals a targeted ally. Uses MP. * Guard: Surrounds self in a transparent orb and takes a defensive stance. Reduces all damage she takes by 80% and increases her speed by 70% until her next turn. Instantaneous cast time. * Counterattack: When attacked, has a 30% chance to counterattack with an instantaneous Slash, even if the opponent is at range. An excellent counter to enemies possessing superior speed to her. * Interrupt: By damaging an enemy in the middle of them casting an action, she can interrupt that enemy's action entirely and force them backward on the Timeline, which in-game serves as an initiative tracker. Possibly a gameplay mechanic, but still worth mentioning (There's nothing proving it is, and all combat feats are presented as gameplay.) Igniculus: Not technically a technique or ability, but is a part of Aurora's combat style. This elemental in the form of a firefly is Aurora's primary companion, and although he is a separate thinking entity, he does not actively provide outside help, instead acting entirely under Aurora's direction in combat. By expending its Light Energy, he can heal gradually Aurora or her allies, or alternatively can blind enemies, slowing their actions. He can also use his Light Energy to activate special switches/buttons and open special containers, and like Aurora can fly. When his Light Energy runs low, although it gradually refills over time, he can refill it by gathering Wishes, a mysterious energy that seemingly forms on plant life. Doing so also refills some of Aurora's HP and MP as well. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Games Category:Heroes Category:Protagonist Category:Kids Category:Child of Light Category:Messiahs Category:Princess Category:Female Characters Category:Leaders Category:Orphans Category:Demi-Gods Category:Magical Girls Category:Teens Category:Spirits Category:Royal Characters Category:Swordsmen Category:Tragic Characters Category:Musicians Category:Flight Users Category:Energy Manipulators Category:Magic Users Category:Fire Users Category:Lightning Users Category:Regenerators Category:Water Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Non-Corporeal Beings Category:Light Benders Category:Healers Category:Tier 5 Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 3